


Уроки запретного

by fandom Union of Salvation and co 2020 (Union_of_Salvation)



Category: Decembrists | декабристы - Fandom, Political RPF - Russian 19th c., Союз Спасения | Union of Salvation (2019)
Genre: Dream Sex, F/M, Fandom Kombat 2020, Political RPF - Russian 19th c. - Freeform, Romance, Russian Empire, Sexual Fantasy, Не для бартера, Фандомная битва 2020
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:14:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26290216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Union_of_Salvation/pseuds/fandom%20Union%20of%20Salvation%20and%20co%202020
Summary: Продолжение драбблаКак пожелает Ваше Высочество.Пестель продолжает являться Ольге во снах. Сны становятся всё горячее.
Relationships: Павел Пестель/Ольга Николаевна Романова
Kudos: 9
Collections: Level 5 Quest 3: Миди от M до E 2020, Союз Спасения: Миди высокого рейтинга





	Уроки запретного

Сон пришёл на удивление быстро. Казалось, не успела Ольга обнять Карла, наконец-то ставшего её мужем, как провалилась в блаженную дрему. 

И там ждал Пестель. Она уже привыкла к его появлениям во снах. Как в детстве у них с сестрами были вымышленные друзья, так и теперь у неё остался вымышленный Павел, давно уже мертвый, но регулярно приходящий к ней по ночам. В основном, после эмоционально насыщенных дней.

Сегодня она весь день была безумно счастлива, что вышла замуж по любви и за достойного кандидата. Но это в реальности в постели был рядом он, а во сне… рядом, на одеяле сидел совсем другой мужчина.

– Тебя можно поздравить? – спросил Пестель с лёгкой усмешкой. Они давно перешли на ты. – Я знаю, как для тебя это было важно.

– Спасибо, – Ольга засмущалась от того, что на брачном ложе её с ним разделяет только одеяло.

– Как странно, что у меня не было ни единого шанса быть на его месте, но вот я здесь.

– Может, будь ты на его месте, мы бы встречались не во сне.

– Чтобы я бросил всё ради принцессы?

– А разве не бросил бы? – поборов стеснение, Ольга села и, прикрываясь одеялом, положила голову ему на плечо. – Я того не стою?

– Тогда не стоила, – Пестель обнял её, поглаживая по обнажённой спине. – Я хотел изменить мир. Никто этого не стоил.

– А теперь уже поздно, – вздохнула Ольга и поцеловала его в шею.

– Но я же здесь, – усмехнулся он. Быстрым движением притянул её к себе на колени. – И я никак не могу от тебя отказаться.

Ольга пыталась сопротивляться, но скорее, чтобы изобразить приличное поведение. Было непривычно, но, что уж там, приятно.

– А меня ты спросил? – игриво улыбнулась она, глядя на Пестеля сверху вниз.

– Разреши убрать одеяло, – интонация вышла совсем не вопросительной, как и решительные движения, которыми он отобрал одеяло и отбросил на пол.

Приличные девушки так, конечно, не поступают, но Ольга после многочисленных снов чувствовала себя с ним очень свободно. Поэтому прикрылась в этот раз, только прижавшись всем телом к Пестелю.

– Следующий вопрос, – мурлыкнула она ему на ухо. 

Его ладонь скользнула ниже по спине, сжала ягодицу. Ольга вздрогнула и завозилась у него на коленях.

– Разденешь меня? – спросил он и поцеловал ее в шею.

Ольга принялась расстёгивать мундир, не спеша, давая Пестелю насладиться тем, что принцесса за ним ухаживает.

– Ты первый, с кого я снимаю форму, – она немного запуталась в застёжках. И он перехватил её ладони, поцеловал по очереди, и посадил её рядом с собой.

– Дальше я сам, – он гораздо быстрее справлялся со своим мундиром. Даже во сне у него были преимущества. – А ты ложись поудобнее.

Удобнее было бы под одеялом, но тянуться за ним, чтобы потом опять отдавать Пестелю… Нет уж. В особых снах с ним Ольга чувствовала себя свободнее, чем в реальности. Он давно её приучил, что здесь можно всё, правда, так далеко это «всё» ещё не заходило. И до сих пор непонятно было, как зайдёт. Вдруг подразнит и отпустит в реальность, как уже иногда бывало.

Ольга легла на спину, со стеснительным интересом наблюдая за тем, как он раздевается. Чтобы отвлечься от нервозности, начала крутить прядку волос на палец. Не очень помогало. Щеки все равно горели, и, несмотря на раздирающее любопытство, взгляд всё время возвращался вверх к животу, а то и к груди.

Закончив раздеваться, Пестель недолго полюбовался её мучениями.

– Как бы мне не хотелось отдавать тебя другому, – Пестель уселся на край кровати. – Такую драгоценность хочется спрятать от посторонних.

– Не говори так, – Ольга умоляюще посмотрела на него, не в силах повлиять иначе. – Я сегодня клялась перед богом, что принадлежу мужу. 

Но она и сама прекрасно знала, что здесь и сейчас всё по-другому. Протянув руку, Ольга осторожно коснулась его ладони. Пестель поцеловал её пальцы.

– Что может быть ненадёжнее женской клятвы, девочка моя? – усмехнулся он.

– Ты и сам прекрасно знаешь, что у нас всё иначе! – вспыхнула Ольга. – Ты не имеешь права меня обвинять только потому, что я сейчас с тобой. Могу и уйти.

Проснуться было несложно, она сама не отдавала себе отчёта в том, почему оставалась здесь, если разговор повернул куда-то не туда.

– Да я разве обвиняю? – Пестель лёг рядом с Ольгой. В его глазах плясали «ведьмины огоньки». – Я в восторге! Там ты, невинно опустив глаза, клянёшься в верности… ему, а тут ты уже забавляешься со мной…

Ладонь Павла заскользила по её груди, игриво задевая соски.

– Для тебя это просто забава? – Ольге было стыдно за свое желание большего, но сердцу не прикажешь. Только не в случае с Пестелем. – Я так к тебе привязалась. Не могу представить, что бы без тебя делала.

Долго злиться на него было невозможно. Ольга поцеловала его в щеку, чувствуя, как дыхание сбивается.

– Вот это для меня забава, – Пестель заскользил длинными пальцами по красивому телу Ольги. – И это…

Шаловливые пальцы скользнули между её бедер.

– Но ты для меня – совсем не забава. И моя любовь к тебе, – губы Пестеля коснулись губ Ольги.

– Я не хочу быть забавой даже вот так, – Ольга обняла его за плечи и притянула к себе поближе, целуя между короткими фразами. – Я же дочь императора… И я тоже тебя люблю.

Прикосновения заводили так сильно, как не заводили в реальности с мужем, когда она больше волновалась, чем получала удовольствие.

– Ты – не забава. Забава – то, что сейчас будет, – Пестель припал к шее Ольги, целуя нежную кожу. – Не думаю, что твой папенька оценил бы твою любовь…

– Папа всегда говорил мне и сестрам выходить замуж по любви, – мечтательно улыбнулась Ольга. – Но, конечно, твой случай исключительный. 

Не в силах лежать спокойно, она толкнула Пестеля на кровать и села сверху. Теперь настал её черёд покрывать поцелуями его лицо и шею.

– Я вообще – человек исключительный,- самодовольно хмыкнул Пестель.

– И крайне высокого мнения о себе, – Ольга прижалась к нему всем телом, чуть замедлив движения. Уверенности и опыта не хватало блистать характером ещё и в ars amandi. – И люблю ведь злодея такого.

– Твоя любовь и придаёт мне самодовольства, – честно признался Пестель.

– О ней никто, кроме тебя, и не знает, – Ольга ласково поцеловала его в кончик носа.

– А мне никто больше и не нужен, – Пестель положил ладони на её небольшую грудь, осторожно погладил.

Ольга с удовольствием зажмурилась, подставляясь под ласки. Прикосновения Пестеля смущали, но были так приятны, что оттолкнуть его было просто невозможно.

– Ммм, Поль… – довольно простонала Ольга, наклонилась ниже и поцеловала его в губы.

Пестель ответил на поцелуй, продолжая всё ощутимее мять её грудь. У Ольги не выходило спокойно сидеть. Она нетерпеливо завозилась, сильнее прижимаясь к бедрам Павла.

– Ложись на спину, – предложил Пестель. – Так нам будет удобнее.

– Вид снизу тебе не по душе? – игриво улыбнулась Ольга и выполнила просьбу, неторопливо соскользнув на простыни.

– По душе, но несколько позже, – оказавшись сверху, Пестель осторожно развел стройные ноги девушки. – Пустите меня, любовь моя?

– Разве я могу отказать тебе… – выдохнула Ольга, отвернув голову набок и зажмурив глаза. Помнила, как должно быть больно, но с ним – хотела.

Пестель взял её осторожно, давая привыкнуть к ощущениям.

– Моя… Только моя… – шептал он ей на ухо.

Ольге очень хотелось в это верить. Забыть про все обязанности, ожидающие её за порогом сна, и полностью отдаться любви к этому невозможному человеку. Она зажмурилась ещё сильнее, позволяя его голосу вести за собой, позволяя себе всё то, что давно скрывала даже от самой себя. Ольга перестала сжимать пальцами простыню и обняла Пестеля:

– Твоя, Поль…

Пестель жадно поцеловал Ольгу в губы, замерев на несколько мгновений.

– Девочка моя, я тебя всему научу… – осторожные движения продолжились. – Всё покажу… Как это прекрасно.

– С тобой я готова на всё, – шальная улыбка коснулась губ. Ольга открыла глаза, решаясь встретиться с ним взглядом. – Ты совсем меня испортил. 

На удивление было совсем не больно. И очень хорошо, гораздо лучше, чем с мужем – хотя было стыдно так думать.

– Это я ещё даже не начинал портить, – усмехнулся Пестель, любуясь затуманенным взглядом Ольги и её часто поднимающейся грудью.

– Звучит угрожающе, – Ольга хихикнула, совсем не испытывая страха на самом деле. Запустила руку в его волосы, притянула к себе и поцеловала, постанывая в губы от удовольствия.

Дыхание любовников сбивалось. Невероятно реалистичные ощущения сводили с ума. Кожа становилась влажной. Ольга, всхлипывая, ловила губами воздух. Напряжение внизу живота нарастало, отчего лежать спокойно совсем не выходило. Поначалу неуверенно она начала подаваться навстречу движениям.

– Ах ты, чаровница моя, – восхищенно выдохнул Пестель.

Продолжая одной рукой обнимать его, Ольга то слабее, то сильнее сжимала пальцы и цепляла ногтями спину на особо глубоких толчках.

– Я больше не могу… – обессиленно выдохнула она. – Как же хорошо…

Наслаждение охватило их почти одновременно: после пробежавшей лёгкой дрожи, по телам разлилось удовольствие.

Довольно замурлыкав, Ольга уложила его рядом с собой и положила голову на плечо.

– Ты ведь не уйдёшь сейчас?

– Нет, конечно, – Пестель поцеловал её руку.

– Я всегда старалась жить правильно, – Ольга погладила его по щеке. – Но с тобой всё идёт не так, как должно, а я ни о чем не жалею.

– Что такое «правильно»? «Правильно» для кого? – спросил Пестель. – Если женщина получает удовольствие с мужчиной, как по мне, это самое правильное на свете действо.

– Ты рассуждаешь, словно не дворянин и не офицер, – Ольга поцеловала его в шею. – У каждого из нас свой долг. Я только с тобой и могу обо всем забыть на время.

– Нет, милая моя, я свой офицерский и дворянский долг храню и исполняю, – усмехнулся Пестель. – И ублажаю дочь Самодержца.

Ольга вспыхнула и залепила ему пощёчину.

– Теперь это так называется?! Для этого у меня точно есть муж.

– Как ты прекрасна в гневе, моя Эриния, – наигранно поморщившись, Пестель снова поцеловал ударившую его ладонь. – Но смилуйся надо мной… Я всего лишь желаю тебе счастья. И, кстати, не думаю, что твой благоверный сравнится со мной в спальне…

– Вот только не надо устраивать соревнование, – Ольга нахмурилась, но руку не убрала. – Я не позволю оскорблять своего мужа.

– А ему ты бы позволила дурно говорить обо мне? – вдруг серьёзно спросил Пестель.

– Нет, я бы перевела разговор на другую тему, – задумавшись, ответила Ольга. – Ты и сам знаешь, почему в моей семье тебя не любят, и что могут рассказать мужу… Они не знают тебя так, как я. Но поддерживать эти беседы было бы выше моих сил.

– Да, я, кажется, припоминаю причину нелюбви ко мне твоей родни, – хмыкнул Пестель. – Но рад, что ты её не разделяешь, душа моя. И благодарю тебя за великодушие.

– После всего, что между нами было, разве я могу по-другому? – улыбнулась Ольга. – Ты был рядом, когда никто другой не мог. Я бы легко смогла остаться старой девой, потому что ты всё равно был бы со мной. 

В ответ Пестель жарко поцеловал её.

– Ммм… Хочешь ещё раз? – Ольга игриво посмотрела на него, утонув в его пронзительных глазах, словно впервые.

– Безусловно хочу, – Пестель прижался к Ольге. – Хочу целовать мою девочку везде. Помнишь, как у Алексашки Пушкина про лепестки розы? Великолепное сравнение ведь!

– Ты меня смущаешь, – она уткнулась ему в плечо. – Я тоже хочу. Так хочу задержаться.

– Вот и славно, – Пестель поцеловал Ольгу во влажный висок и устремился вниз, скользя губами по её стройному телу.

– У тебя такие теплые губы… Я раньше не замечала, – раньше она и не позволяла ему касаться себя под одеждой. Ольга прикрыла ладонью глаза, чтобы не видеть очередного собственного падения. Но что бы он ни собирался сделать – не было сил отказать. Пестель развел её стройные ноги.

– Как красиво тебя создала природа, – он беззастенчиво любовался Ольгой. – Такие ровные аккуратные «лепестки»… И будто роса на них.

Его губы принялись целовать нежные складочки, едва прихватывая их. От смущения Ольга схватила попавшуюся под руку подушку и закрыла ей лицо. Происходящее становилось слишком откровенным. Пестель же продолжал целовать любовницу, то и дело шаловливо дразня языком.

– Вкусная моя девочка…

– Господи, Поль… – глухо простонала она в подушку. – Я долго так не выдержу.

– А тебе и не нужно здесь проявлять стойкость, – усмехнулся Пестель, продолжая круговые движения языком.

– Издеваешься… – только и получилось выдохнуть у Ольги. Но так как прекращать он явно не собирался, пришлось убрать подушку и попросить в голос: – Пожалуйста, Поль, я больше не могу.

– Не можешь что? – Пестель быстро поднял на Ольгу глаза. – Девочка моя, не сдерживай себя!

Ольга слишком стеснялась, чтобы озвучить желаемое. Зажмурилась, сжимая пальцами простыню, и отдалась волне желания, накрывающей с головой. Как будто угадав её мысли, Пестель вдруг прекратил ласки.

– Душа моя, скажи, что ты хочешь. Я всё пойму.

– Не заставляй меня, пожалуйста, – Ольга неуверенно кусала губы. – Я вся твоя, делай со мной, что хочешь.

– Я не заставляю, – язык сделал движение вдоль складочек. – Но я хочу твоей искренности.

– Для меня это всё слишком непристойно, – Ольга умоляюще посмотрела на него. – Я не могу о таком говорить.

– Не говори, шепни на ухо, – в глазах Пестеля словно заиграло пламя. Он приподнялся и подставил ухо к её губам: – Слушаю вас, дочь Самодержца…

– Возьми меня, Поль, – едва не прохныкала Ольга, сдаваясь в очередной раз за ночь. – Я так тебя хочу.

Пестель осторожно ввел головку между влажных складочек.

– Не бойся, мне не больно, – Ольга нашла слова, чтобы выразить, что с ней можно не так медленно. Обнимая Пестеля, она попыталась ускорить ритм.

Теперь это была грубоватая любовь. Стоны и вздохи, объятия, рискующие оставить синяки. Пестель уверенно и жёстко брал Ольгу снова и снова.

Она забросила ноги ему на бедра, позволяя проникать глубже. Наслаждение пикантно смешивалось с болью. Хотелось продолжать и продолжать. Но с очередным пиком удовольствия Ольга провалилась в реальность. Тяжело дыша, она осмотрелась вокруг: естественно, никаких следов безумного сна. Только помнился он гораздо ярче, чем проведённая с мужем до этого первая брачная ночь.

***

Жизнь в супружестве постепенно входила в мирную колею. Нет-нет только, но Ольга вспоминала о последней ночи с Пестелем. И сама не знала, хотела ли снова его увидеть. После произошедшего было стыдно. Она ведь не такая, но вымышленный любовник творил с ней что-то невероятное. Муж невольно отходил на второй план. Даже дошло до того, что они поссорились из-за её якобы невнимательности. Легли спать в расстроенных чувствах. И, как и всегда, когда она засыпала на эмоциях, Пестель к ней явился.

– Как поживает моя девочка? – он поцеловал её руку.

– Муж мной недоволен, – Ольга расстроено сжала губы. – Витаю в облаках, не обращаю на него внимания.

– Ему следовало бы научиться привлекать твое внимание, – усмехнулся Пестель.

– Разве тебе бы это понравилось? Я же всё о тебе думаю, – с лёгким укором улыбнулась Ольга.

– Я желаю тебе счастья и здесь, и там, – вздохнул Пестель. – И следовательно, как это ни странно, желаю тебе счастья с благоверным… Тем более, что если ему и удастся захватить чуточку твоего внимания, я знаю, всё остальное достанется всё равно мне.

– Очень благородно с твоей стороны, Поль, – Ольга обняла его, чувствуя, как охватывает радость от общения с ним даже на такие скользкие темы. – И очень самонадеянно. Ты его совсем не воспринимаешь как соперника?

– Да, почти… Единственное, о чём я жалею: у нас с тобой не будет детей.

– Сам виноват, – Ольга шутливо чмокнула его в кончик носа. – Дождался бы, пока я вырасту, без своих заговоров. Мы могли бы встретиться там…

– Лучше не будем о грустном, – чуть помолчав, Пестель поцеловал её руку. – Тем более, может, моя любовь к тебе отразится как-то и на твоих детях. Мир полон чудес…

– Если будет сын, обязательно назову, как тебя, – пообещала Ольга. – Всегда можно сказать, что в честь дедушки, никто и не узнает.

– Я буду счастлив, – Пестель прищурился. – А теперь, дочь Самодержца, приказывайте, что мы будем с вами делать.

– Я соскучилась по тебе, Поль, – Ольга прижалась к нему, наслаждаясь близостью. – Мне достаточно того, что ты пришёл. Что ты планировал?

– Подчиняться воле моей любимой, – усмехнулся Пестель. – Ведь это так замечательно, когда дама ведёт.

– Поль, это плохая идея, – вздохнула Ольга. – Я не знаю, что на меня нашло прошлый раз, но это было неправильно. Я не должна была позволять тебе столько всего.

– Тебе не хочется больше мне отдаваться?

Ольга замотала головой, закусив губу.

– Я должна хранить верность мужу. Мои желания здесь не имеют значения.

– А если я отдамся тебе – это будет считаться неверностью? – вдруг спросил Павел.

– Я плохо себе это представляю… Ты специально меня запутываешь, – Ольга не понимала, в чем суть предложения, но от любопытства это не избавляло. – Что ты имеешь в виду?

– Ну, видишь ли, – в его глазах словно заплясали огоньки. – Женщина может тоже овладеть любовником, почти как и он ею, только для этого нужны некие предметы…

– О Господи, – Ольга покраснела и прикрыла лицо рукой. – Твои фантазии меня шокируют. Как тебе пришло это в голову?

– Дитя моё, а если предположить, что у меня… уже был подобный опыт?

– Бедный Поль, – она сочувственно погладила его по голове. – Я иногда забываю, через сколько всего тебе пришлось пройти. 

В ответ он искренне расхохотался.

– Да что ты?! Это было весьма приятно!

– Мне сложно в это поверить, – нахмурившись, Ольга отодвинулась. Беседа показалась ей затянувшейся шуткой. – Зря мы завели этот разговор. Знаешь… Давай лучше сделаем, как в прошлый раз.

Настроение было совсем не игривым, но сказать Пестелю решительное «нет» было выше её сил.

– Давай начнём, как в прошлый раз, – промурлыкал Пестель, придвигаясь ближе к Ольге и целуя её в шею. 

Она зажмурилась и послушно подалась навстречу. Чем меньше она будет спорить – тем быстрее это закончится. Хотя так хотелось оттолкнуть его и поставить на место.

Ладони Пестеля умело скользили по стройному телу. Как будто угадав сомнения Ольги, он расточал ласки.

– Давай быстрее, я уже натренировалась в супружеском долге, – проворчала Ольга, прежде чем сжать зубы покрепче и терпеть, раз уж проснуться никак не получалось.

Пестель вдруг резко отстранился от неё.

– Я не нуждаюсь в ваших одолжениях…

– Только что нуждался, – возразила Ольга. Силы оставили её, и она села на пол, подтянув под себя ноги. – Ты ведь за этим пришел.

– Я пришёл за любовью, – пояснил Пестель. – За удовольствием двоих. Если вы, моя дорогая, охладели ко мне, лучше признайтесь честно.

– И что же тебя не устраивает, милый? – ядовито поинтересовалась Ольга, запрокинув голову и медленно проведя ногой по сапогу Пестеля. – Я сказала тебе «да», но если я не разделяю твоих сомнительных увлечений, я недостаточно хороша для тебя?

– Вы, уважаемая дочь Самодержца, плохая актриса. Я столько раз слышал ваше искренне «Да», что могу уже отличить его от сегодняшнего, – усмехнулся Пестель. – Нет, лучше вас для меня никого нет…

– Вот и чудесно. Ещё и актриса я вам не такая, – Ольга фыркнула раздражённо. – До свадьбы я от вас столько грубостей не слышала. Мне следовало в прошлый раз держать себя в руках. Тогда бы вы не позволяли себе такого.

Пестель поймал её ладонь, осыпая поцелуями тонкие пальцы.

– Я совсем не хотел грубить тебе. Но мне больно чувствовать, что я неприятен тебе, что ты не хочешь быть искренней со мной… Ты как будто стыдишься нашей близости!

– Мне кажется, тебе теперь только близость от меня и нужна, – все ещё раздраженная, Ольга неожиданно дернула его за руку, заставляя приземлиться рядом. – До моей свадьбы мы чем только не занимались вместе. Было весело.

– А что может быть лучше и выше близости двух влюблённых?

– Пошляк, – Ольга надула губы и шлепнула его по плечу. – Вне постели я тебе, значит, больше не интересна. Тогда довольствуйся моей плохой актёрской игрой. Можешь начинать прямо сейчас.

– Ты интересна мне всегда, – Пестель примирительно погладил её ладонь.- Но, безусловно, близость в постели с любимой женщиной – награда для мужчины… Но если это так неприятно тебе, изволь, я обещаю больше не требовать подобных ласк…

– Зачем же так радикально? – Ольга переплела свои пальцы с его. Слова Пестеля звучали убедительно, и она вдруг почувствовала себя немного глупо из-за ссоры. Свободной рукой обняв его, она положила голову ему на плечо. – Я просто ещё не привыкла к тому, что наши отношения теперь такие. И не хочу терять то, что было раньше. Но я люблю тебя, Поль, мне было с тобой очень хорошо. Просто я хотела утешиться в твоих объятиях, а ты сразу про постель… Вот я и разозлилась.

– Тогда я буду ждать инициативы от тебя, – Пестель осторожно приобнял Ольгу. – Когда ты сама захочешь… И давай забудем про сегодняшний неприятный разговор, хорошо?

– Ты сегодня уже предлагал мне вести. И с тех пор не выполнил ни одной моей просьбы, – хихикнула Ольга, крепче обнимая его. – Слушался бы уже, раз так хочешь.

– С этой секунды слушаюсь…

– Тогда продолжим наше примирение, – Ольга внезапно захотела проверить, правда ли Пестель послушается, и оттого её потянуло к тем самым ласкам, которые они так бурно обсуждали. Тем более, что отдохнуть в объятиях удалось, можно было идти дальше. – Раздень меня.

Дважды приказывать не пришлось. Изящные пальцы принялись развязывать тонкие шнурки и стягивать шелковую ткань.

Ольга выпрямилась, чтобы ему было удобнее продолжать. Предвкушение шаг за шагом побеждало стеснительность. Платье постепенно соскользнуло на пол, за ним отправилось и нижнее белье. Но она не чувствовала желания прикрыться. Хотелось совсем иного.

– Раздевайся и ложись рядом, – Ольга игриво улыбнулась. Во сне было удобно и на полу, кое-как прикрытом собственной одеждой. – Я готова продолжать уроки запретного.

Скинув с себя одежду, Пестель лёг рядом. Ольга обняла его, сначала неуверенно, затем уже крепко прижимаясь к телу. От близости сердце билось сильно-сильно. Ольга неторопливо уселась ему на бедра.

– Подскажи, как лучше сделать, – она чмокнула Пестеля в кончик носа. – Хочу так и любоваться тобой сверху.

– Супруг не посвятил вас в тонкости? – хохотнул Пестель, но тут же закусил губу. Он осторожно помог Ольге приподняться и медленно вошёл в неё.

– Опять ты про него… – нахмурилась Ольга. Но долго злиться не получилось. Сама решила пробовать новое сначала с Павлом. Тем более, что он был нежен и давал время освоиться. Вскоре Ольга стала двигаться быстрее.

– Наездница моя, – промурлыкал Пестель, лаская её грудь с затвердевшими от возбуждения сосками.

– Сам хотел, чтобы я вела, – Ольга наклонилась и поцеловала его. От новых ощущений было по-особенному хорошо. Устойчивее оперевшись, она ещё сильнее ускорила ритм.

– Да, и очень этому рад, – теперь Пестель гладил бёдра Ольги, несильно сжимая их.

Вскоре они достигли пика вместе. Ольга так и осталась лежать сверху, пытаясь отдышаться.

– Как же я тебя люблю, – она сжала Пестеля в объятиях. – С тобой так хорошо.

– Я тебя тоже очень люблю, – Пестель поцеловал Ольгу во влажный висок. – Больше жизни. 

Она грустно улыбнулась ему в плечо, понимая, что разделить с Пестелем свою обычную жизнь никак не сможет. Слишком многое должно было пойти иначе в прошлом. С этими нерадостными мыслями Ольга и проснулась. Начинался новый день её медового месяца.

*** 

В следующий раз Пестель появился перед самым отъездом. Ольга не хотела покидать родину, но долг звал ехать за мужем в Вюртемберг. И если любимая семья точно оставалась дома в России, то её обожаемый Поль… Она боялась, что всё закончится, и по какой-либо причине он не сможет покинуть Петербург. Стоило Пестелю появиться, как Ольга бросилась ему на шею, в отчаянии целуя. Павел с нежностью ответил на поцелуй.

– Как поживаешь, душа моя? – спросил он затем, вглядываясь в её побледневшее лицо.

– Я боюсь уезжать, – призналась Ольга, крепче обнимая его. – И с семьёй расставаться, и… Главное, ты же будешь ко мне приходить?

– Бедная моя, – Пестель погладил её по волосам. – Конечно, я не оставлю тебя.

– Не представляю, что бы я без тебя делала, – Ольга с облегчением выдохнула и улыбнулась. – Теперь мне гораздо легче.

Пестель вдруг легко поднял её на руки.

– Чего хочет моя госпожа? – улыбнулся он.

– Тебя… всего, – Ольга крепко обняла его за плечи. – Я соскучилась.

– Я тоже, – поцеловав в щёку, Пестель аккуратно положил Ольгу на постель.

– Сегодня твоя очередь вести, – она погладила его по волосам, устраиваясь поудобнее.

– Тогда я хотел бы вернуться к нашему прошлому разговору. Чтобы ты овладела мной…

– Мне не отвертеться? – Ольга притворно вздохнула. – Ты меня слишком обрадовал, что остаешься со мной. Давай, рассказывай. Я постараюсь исполнить твоё желание.

Улыбаясь, Пестель показал Ольге пистолет.

– Он не заряжен. Отличный заменитель фаллоса, ты не находишь?

– …Хорошо, что хотя бы не заряжен, – Ольга побледнела. Оружие никогда не вызывало её интереса. Даже такой небольшой пистолет, как лежащий в руках Павла. – Ты точно уверен, что он… подходит?

– Я много раз испытывал на себе эту твёрдость, – Пестель положил ладонь Ольги на ствол. – Это было прекрасно.

– А какое впечатление возникало у других твоих женщин? – Ольга задумчиво провела рукой по стволу, металл приятно холодил пальцы.

– Им нравилось ощущать власть надо мной.

– И как это делается? Я же не могу просто взять и… – Ольга даже не смела это озвучить, прикрыла рот рукой и вздохнула.

– Для начала мне надо раздеться, – Пестель взялся за пуговицы своей сорочки.

– Естественно, – Ольга потянулась помогать, целуя Павла в шею.

– Какая ты горячая, – шептал он, позволяя раздевать себя.

Наконец, избавившись от одежды, он лёг на живот, положив подушку под бёдра.

– Сейчас я разведу ноги, – через плечо глядя на Ольгу, Пестель заскользил языком по стволу пистолета. – И ты аккуратно и неспешно ввёдешь в меня этого красавца.

– Аккуратно и неспешно – это я могу, – улыбнулась Ольга, дожидаясь, пока он отдаст ей оружие. Рукоятка была тёплой от прикосновений Павла.

Сосредоточенно изучив взглядом небольшой пистолет, Ольга решилась. Медленно опустила его одной рукой и ввела кончик дула.

Пестель лёг удобнее.

– Продолжай…

Ольга неуверенно толкнула пистолет глубже, боясь причинить боль. Пестель выдохнул:

– М-м-м, у тебя талант, девочка моя…

– Перестань, я же почти ничего не делаю, – засмущалась Ольга и немного расслабилась.

– Ты делаешь именно то, что надо, – Пестель тяжело дышал, слегка подаваясь навстречу движениям ее руки. – Ах… Чудесно!

Ольга решила продолжать в том же духе, раз любимому так нравится. Сама она не считала, что справляется хорошо.

– Милая моя, остановись пожалуйста и вынь из меня…- простонал Пестель и, когда Ольга выполнила его просьбу, перевернулся на спину.

Теперь он разлегся на подушках, подложив одну из них под поясницу, и развёл ноги.

– Хочу на тебя любоваться, – он позволил снова ввести в себя ствол и принялся ласкать себя в такт его движениям.

– Можно я попробую? – стесняясь, спросила Ольга и второй рукой накрыла его ладонь на члене, поддерживая ритм.

– О таком я и мечтать не смел, – Пестель быстро убрал ладонь, млея теперь от прикосновений любовницы. Его пальцы переместились на запястье Ольги, поддерживая и слегка направляя.

Пестель теперь беззастенчиво стонал, в прямом смысле отдаваясь возлюбленной.

– Оленька, прелесть моя… Это чудесно!

Благодаря его указаниям, Ольга постепенно освоилась. Ей нравилось доставлять удовольствие Павлу, пусть и крайне необычным способом. Главное, что ему было с ней хорошо. Она не жалела, что всё-таки решилась попробовать.

– Ох, быстрее… Ладошкой, пожалуйста, – кусал губы Пестель, с мольбой глядя на Ольгу.

Она послушно ускорилась, одновременно замедляя движения пистолетом. Пестель слегка прогибался навстречу её движениям, глубже насаживаясь на ствол.

– М-м-м, ещё немножко, – наконец он замер. – Да-а-а… 

На пальцы Ольги потекло семя.

Ольга невольно отдёрнулась, но взяла себя в руки. Вытащила пистолет, вытерла ладонь о край простыни.

– Всё-таки это было странно, – вежливо улыбнулась она и поцеловала Павла в губы.

– А разве не странна сама любовь? – Пестель смотрел с обожанием. – Спасибо тебе!

– Не странна. Даже с тобой. Слишком уж хорошо.


End file.
